Back to December
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: Lucy regretted what she did that night in December. But she can't turn back time. Nor heal the heart she broke. GraLu. One-shot songfic.


Back to December

**Summary: **Lucy regretted what she did that night in December. But she can't turn back time. Nor heal the heart she broke. GraLu. One-shot songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail© by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_'Huff..' _Lucy breathed out smoke as she trudged through the thick snow that went up just below her knees. Her head dug deeper into the rose scarf around her neck, her hands shoved into the pockets of her hazel coat, the colour matching her orbs. Her now waist-length blonde hair cascaded on her back as the winter breeze whispered in her ears. Reaching the usually virescent park, she saw the peacefulness as white solid covered the ground and trees. If people saw the scene they may not recognise it as Magnolia park due to its beauty. She looked around and saw him, standing quietly against the bark of a large tree. Shirtless as usual with his hands in his jeans' pockets, Lucy stared at him. After a while of gathering her courage, she walked up to the latter and tried to put on her smile, but she failed to do so.

''Gray.'' She muttered softly yet still audible to the ice mage before her.

The said mage turned to face her and his eyes visibly soften the moment he saw her, a hint of sadness evident in his eyes. ''Hey, Luce.''

''I know you're busy but, please listen for a while.''

''Kay.''

Lucy whipped out her iPod from her pocket and found her song. The blonde was planning to sing this to the raven-haired mage years ago, but she could not find the courage to. As the strumming of guitar took over the silence, the spirit mage avoided Gray's gaze by looking at the snow below.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
__How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
__I haven't seen them in a while_

Gray was busy this few years, and Lucy had not seen him often. After he got married to Juvia and had a three-year old daughter, Juvia went out of Fairy Tail to take care of her while Gray went into solo missions to earn money. Kate was adorable, she looked like a Gray-mini-me with her short raven hair and cute onyx eyes. The only thing different about the two was that Kate did not inherit her father's stripping habits and talks in third person like her mother.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
__Small talk, work and the weather  
__Your guard is up, and I know why_

Lucy noticed that Gray was shifting on the spot constantly and knew that he had not gone over the past meeting between them. It was over six years but she knew that that day may be the worst day he met Lucy.

_Because the last time you saw me  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind  
__You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

Gray had confessed to her that day, he gave her her favourite ice roses, made by his magic. But then, she loved Rogue. The memory of the day was blur to her since she had the habit of forcing herself to forget unpleasant memories. But she knew it was not the same for Gray. That day his heart was crushed by a simple rejection from her. And she hated to know that she broke his kind heart. In the end, his roses were left there and as seasons go by, they melted and was gone with shards of his heart.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
__And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
__I go back to December all the time_

Till now, Lucy kept avoiding Gray's gaze. He could not believe what he was hearing. After all this time Lucy actually liked him, even to the extend of wanting to go back to the time when he loved her. But no, he had Juvia and Kate.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
__Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
__When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

Every year on his birthday, the raven-head stared at his phone waiting for a certain caller ID to show up but it never did. He was disappointed, but shrugged it off as the years go by.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
__And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
__When fear crept into my mind  
__You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

Lucy loved Rogue. Gray loved her. When he confessed, she gave him a goodbye. Then Lucy came to realise that she loved Gray. Such bitter love relationship between the two members of Team Natsu, but in the end they didn't work out. Their fairytale broke apart.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
__And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
__I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
__So good to me, so right  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night  
__The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
__Probably mindless dreaming  
__But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

Tears filled Lucy's eyes, threatening to trickle down as her watery orbs finally met Gray's intense gaze. She couldn't hold back the tears by now. She understood that if Gray rejected her now it was because she did just the same before. Gray now belonged to someone else and she didn't have the right to change that.

_This is me swallowing my pride  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
__And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
__I go back to December all the time, all the time_

It was too late. Their fairytale was meant to have a happy ending but it broke apart. Lucy ran, out of the park, not bothering to see Gray's reaction or to mind the tears streaming down her face. She reached her apartment, slumped down beside her bed and screamed. She screamed out all her frustrations and sadness accompanied by regret. December. A month she would never forget for the rest of her life.

**Songs used: Back to December by Taylor Swift.**

_**Serena's Talking Corner:**** Heya! I'm back. School's killing the hell out of me, be glad that I'm still alive and sane in here. So to kill my frustrations, I decided to write another depressing songfic, the victim this time is Lucy and Gray. Was it good? Should I change anything? Don't hesitate to write a long review or PM me to criticise the story! So before I end this I would like to thank those who reviewed, Favourited and Followed my other one-shot **'When You're Gone'**. Thanks so much! So Sere-chan's out for the day! Thanks for reading once again!**_


End file.
